Hyuga of the DxD
by Eternal-Tundra
Summary: It has been Millenniums since he had died, the time of Shinobis has long ended and now was a time where Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils exist, just what awaits him there? The time has finally come for the Shinobis to return. Harem! AU!
1. Chapter 1

_Sounds of fighting and explosions were heard in the surrounding forests, a man was currently fighting off thousands of White Zetsus, the man had fair skin along with long black hair that fell to the back of his shoulders, he was wearing the standard Konohagakure flak jacket while his Signature Hyuga Dojutsu, the Byakugan was currently activated._

 _He was currently weaving between hundreds of White Zetsus while his team had seperated on his orders, he had send off two of his members to report the current war situation to the Kages of the Shinobi Alliance, he had knew there was no way for his team to survive and had chosen to delay the White Zetsus for his team, though reluctant his team members had understood his plan and had left quickly._

 _He had already killed hundreds of the White Zetsus yet they still keep coming, he then started spinning,_ _ **'Kaiten'**_ _, It knocked the surrounding White Zetsus away and he immediately began regrouping, however he had just realise that while he was fighting his team had either already died or was heavily injured, he knew that this would be his end yet he decided to at least buy more time for his two teammates._

 _ **'Hyakurenzoku, Hakke Rokujuuyonsho'**_ _He rushed in the midst of the White Zetsus and started striking the them with sixty-four palm strikes consecutively, he had killed off yet another hundred, but eventually he was surrounded and knowing he had no way to escape from this, he took out his remaining explosive tags and launched them towards the surround White Zetsus and formed a 'Snake' Handseal and shouted the activation word, ''Katsu!''_

 _The last thought he had before everything turned white was,_

 _''I wish I could have helped more, but alas this is the end for me.''_

 _-BOOM!-_

 _-Hyuga of the Dxd-_

Suddenly awaking from that dream, Hyoudou Issei was currently sweating and wondering what that dream was about, he didn't know who that was and why he had dreamed of it considering he had expected an perverted dream, but he eventually brushed it off as nothing and turned to look at the mirror beside his table.

Hyoudou Issei had brown hair and brown eyes, he wasn't exactly handsome by all means and was in fact pretty average as a guy though he would never admit that to himself, he was not overly fit but he had trained himself a few times a week. After 'admiring' himself, he turned and went towards the bathroom.

After cleaning himself, he went to the kitchen to cook himself breakfast, he had actually cooked for himself quite a bit since he was an orphan and had to support himself, luckily for him before his parents died they had left him decent amount of money for his daily usage, he knew it wouldn't last forever so he had found himself a job at a nearby cafe as a waiter.

He usually woke up a lot later but due to the dream, he had some time to spend before needing to head for school, so he decided to have breakfast before leaving, he cooked himself a simple meal and after eating had decided to leave early for school.

 _-Hyuga of the Dxd-_

After minutes of walking he had arrived at his school, Kuoh Academy, the school was previously an all-girls private school and had recently turned co-ed thus being the pervert he was he managed to enter the school in hopes of reaching his 'Harem' dream.

As he entered the school, he saw many girls talking to each other while also hearing some comments about himself,

''Hey, look it's him, one of the three perverts of the school''

''Yeah, we better move away from him''

This was due to the fact that he was an actual pervert, though he didn't mind the attention though since it never bothered him much. As he went into the school and headed towards his classroom, he never noticed two pair of eyes watching him from a nearby window.

 _-Hyuga of the Dxd-_

''Buchou, that's him isn't it?''

''Yes Akeno, Koneko said that he had a smell of a dragon on him'' 'Buchou' answered

''Fufufu, are you interested in him Rias-Buchou?'' the now named Akeno asked,

Akeno is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

Like most of the girls studying in the school, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks. She is also considered one of the two 'Great Ladies' of the Academy.

''Maybe, though he doesn't seem to be strong, he isn't that weak either, there are only few types of dragonic Sacred Gears, as long as he has a decently strong one he could be useful against _'him'_.'' Rias answered.

Rias is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand, also known as an ahoge sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

Rias is in the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. She is considered the number one beauty of Kuoh Academy and one of the two 'Great Ladies' of the school.

''The fallen angel will soon approach him from what we heard recently, until then we can only observe him.'' Rias continued.

''Very well then Buchou.''

 _-_ End _-_

So this is a new story i'm currently writing, updates will be random since I'll only try writing this because there isn't one yet and the concept seems interesting to me.

For those who figure out who it was at the start of the story gets an internet cookie :3

By the way, this will be a harem story since it's kinda sad that _'he'_ has never gotten any love :(

Please review so I know where i can improve on considering i'm more of a reader than a Writer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyoudou Issei was currently in class wondering about the past few days he had, he had went to peep in the girls changing room with his two friends Motohama and Matsuda who along with himself was known as the 'Perverted Trio', they almost never succeed due to some unknown reason, they were always found out. Issei had found that he had surprisingly good eyesight from this event as he realise that he could see details that none of his two friends could.

 _-Flashback Begin!-_

 _It's time for the usual 'Perverted Trio' work again, this time we had once again picked the Kendo Girls since they were not only extremely hot but had a specific schedule they stick to, so we headed towards the Girl's Changing Room._

 _We were currently outside the room where they Kendo Girls changes clothes, there was a hole that was prepared by us a long time ago, though we had often gotten caught peeping, they had never found the hole that were large enough for all three of us to peep with as we covered up the hole with a rod with similar color to the walls beside it and thus was camouflaged._

 _''Motohama, get ready! this time we definitely hit the jackpot, didn't you hear one of the girls say that their Seniors that have already graduated are coming back to check on the club, today is the day they came back they are definitely also changing!'' Matsuda said with a perverted smile._

 _''Don't worry! I got my glasses ready to check their measurements!'' Motohama replied in a similar manner._

 _''Yes! Mature girls are great, they are guaranteed to have large Oppai!'' I said similarly._

 _Looking through the peep-hole we had, we saw many girls changing their clothes, Motohama quickly spouted a few measurements while Matsuda was obviously looking for his type which was loli, he was a self-proclaimed Lolicon after all. I looked for those with huge Oppai, and somehow I could see through the side of the girl's undergarments but I didn't dwell on it and continued looking._

 _Being too focused at that time, he didn't see his eyes flashing white for a second before turning back to normal.''_

 _-Flashback Ends!-_

He was broken out of his thoughts when the bell signaling lunch rang, he took out his lunch box and prepared to eat alone as per usual, while he was not anti-social, he wasn't really someone who would attract a lot of friends to himself and considering he also preferred to eat by himself since it allowed him to focus on his own meal.

Though this time another one of his friends had came to him, even though he usually ate alone, sometimes _'she'_ would accompany him during lunch and _'she'_ was currently heading towards his direction.

 _-Hyuga of the Dxd-_

''Hey, Issei! Alone again huh, if only you stopped your perversion, you would have gotten more friends too.''

''Aika...that coming from you is really strange you know. There's no way I would give up on that, having a harem is my dream after all.''

is a second-year student who is in the same class as me. She wears spectacles and like Motohama, she has the ability to calculate a male's "manhood" size just by looking.

Aika Kiryuu had brown hair tied in braids falling in front of her shoulders, she also has light green eyes and red glasses over them, while she looked average compared to other girls, she had a different kind of charm to herself. She wore the customary Kuoh girl's uniform with the ribbon hanging loose from the collar.

She is a second-year student who was in the same class as me, she like Motohama had the ability to calculate a male's 'Manhood' size by just simply looking at it. It was kind of weird how a girl got this kind of ability though.

''Hehe, same old Issei, so what have you been up to lately?'' asked Aika while sitting opposite me with her own lunchbox.

''Working among other things, had to take over someone's shift a few days ago, though I did get a bonus for that.'' I answered.

''What!? Again? Why do you always take over someone's shift anyway, it's not like you really lack the money, isn't it bad enough that you were working late at night?'' Aika asked with a slight scowl.

''Taking over someone else's shift basically grants a free bonus, how could I not take it. It's true that I don't lack the money but I feel it's better to have some saved up for emergencies.'' I answered with a slight smile.

Aika sighs then said, ''Seriously, you are too stubborn for your own good...''

''Haha, it wouldn't be me otherwise right?'' I said with a laugh.

We then continued to talk for a bit after eating and than left for our next class.

 _-Hyuga of the Dxd-_

On the way to the next class I ran into the student council president, Souna Shitori.

She had short black hair that stops just above her shoulders, she had violet eyes with a pair spectacles on her, she looked to be in her late teens with a slim figure, though she was not as beautiful as the two 'Great Ladies', she was considered just directly below them, She was currently dressed in a Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform.

''Good afternoon, Kaichou'' I greeted her with a slight bow, she along with some others in the had always felt weird to me personally I have never understood what it was about but I didn't think about it too much.

''Ah...Hyoudou Issei, Good Afternoon. I hope you haven't been causing trouble as per usual.'' She replied.

''Hehe...N-no of course not.'' I answered stuttering a little, inwardly sweating.

''Very well then, I have other matters to deal with so I won't be taking up your time now.'' She said, narrowing her eyes slightly at me before leaving.

 _'Whew, that was close, if she wasn't so strict, she would've been considered the third 'Great Lady' by now.'_ I thought inwardly and after checking the time quickly ran towards my class.

 _-Hyuga of the Dxd-_

The rest of the day was as usual, trying to peep on girls with Motohama and Matsuda and ended up being beaten up by the Kendo Girls.

As I headed towards my home, I saw a female teen in an uniform I don't recognize, she also had a weird feeling around her but I ignored it as usual, she was currently surrounded and being harrassed by thugs in an alleyway, though I was unsure whether I should interfere but eventually I decided to help her out.

''Hey! Get away from her.'' I shouted as I ran towards them.

The thugs and the female turned to me in surprise, eventually the thugs after seeing me sneered and said, ''Hahaha! Who the hell are you? Playing hero, Kid why don't you just leave now before we teach you a lesson.''

The surrounding thugs also laughed at me, while the leader who just spoke was about to turn back to the female when he heard,

''Pfft, with just you? Didn't you hear me, I said get away from her.'' I glared at them before standing in front of the female.

The Leader hearing what I said got angered and threw a punch at me which I instinctively dodged and striked out with a palm. The leader got threw back a few steps and glared at me,'' What are you guys standing around for, go and beat him up.''

I quickly dodged a few punches and kicks before throwing out a few punch and kicks at the thugs, those that got hit were pushed back while slowly more came forward an surrounded me, when one of the thugs raised a bar and was about to hit it downwards, once again my body moved instinctively and got into a stance and moved backwards while twisting my body slightly, afterwards I launched out a few palm strikes that hit the few thugs closest to me before standing straight again, those took only a few seconds in between.

Both the thugs and female were surprised while I too was inwardly surprised, I quickly grabbed the female's hand and ran through a back alley to end out in the middle of the street.

I finally saw what the female look like because we were in a dark place and had no means of seeing her appearance, I had to say she was beautiful and cute and was probably on par with the two 'Great Ladies'.

She has long black hair flowing down to her hips, as well as violet eyes, she has a slender body along with large chest. She had on a school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

''T-thank you for saving me. My name is Amano Yuuma.'' She said with a shy smile and a light blush.

''N-no problem, I couldn't just leave you there, Ah! My name is Hyoudou Issei..Nice to meet you!'' I blushed a little from her smile and her body before quickly answering her.

''How about we head over to a restaurant nearby, I would like to treat you to a meal as thanks for saving me.'' She asked me with a small smile.

''I-It's fine there's no need for it.'' I hurried replied.

''Please, I insist otherwise I would feel bad.'' She insisted.

After that I simply agreed and allowed her to treat me to a meal, we went to a nearby restaurant and sat at a table near the window and ordered some food, we decided to get to know each other better.

After talking a little and discovering that we had some common points such as liking to read books, even though I mostly read erotic books, I still do find reading relaxing, it was a hobby I got as a kid since I was an orphan and had only one friend and after she left I was alone and got into reading after seeing that my parents had left some books behind.

She eventually asked me a weird question in a slightly sad tone, ''Issei...I read a book recently that was about animals, there once was a female Bird who lived happily in what she knew to be Paradise, eventually she met a male Eagle and fell in love with him so she left the Paradise and followed the male Eagle, yet the male Eagle had never once responded to her feelings, but one day, the male Eagle sent her to do a task, the Bird happily agreed, she left to the task along with a few other birds, she had done a task properly for a few weeks before a Crow had appeared telling her that the Eagle had asked her to kill a male Snake, she had agreed to it because it was from her love, eventually she met the Snake but had instead befriended the Snake after a while and was conflicted whether to do what her love asked or spare the Snake, what do you think the Bird should do?''

''I don't understand but since the Bird had befriended the Snake and the Eagle had not responded to her feelings, I believe it would be better if the Bird spares the Snake after all, why do so much even killing a friend for a love that doesn't exist since the Eagle had not felt for the Bird even though she left the Paradise for him, It is simply not worth loving the Eagle.'' I replied, slightly curious what this was about.

''I-I...see, Thank you Issei, I understand now'' Yuuma answered.

After that we had talked for a little while more before finishing the meal and prepared to leave for home, suddenly I decided to ask a question that would forever change my life.

''Yuuma! I-I was wondering if you had something on this Sunday?'' I asked her in a hopeful voice.

''No...not really, do you need something?'' Yuuma asked curiously.

''I wanted to know if you would go on a date with me this Sunday.'' I asked with a small blush.

''...''

I waited for awhile without an answer and was about to turn around when I heard,

''Sure! I'll go on a date with you this Sunday.'' Yuuma answered with a smile and a slight blush.

''I-I'll meet you at the shopping district this Sunday then!'' I told her.

''Alright, I'll see you there then!'' Yuuma said before turning around and running off.

 _'Yes! Maybe my luck is actually getting better.''_ I thought and cheered inwardly before heading back to my home happily, not noticing a white haired girl emerging from her hiding place with a slight frown before disappearing in a red flash.

 _-Hyuga of the Dxd-_

The white haired girl appeared in a club room where the interior was a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. One side is set up to be able to be used as a bath, and a large Gremory Family magic circle is also there to allow teleportation to and from clients.

''Ah, welcome back Koneko, how did it go?'' asked Rias Gremory, one of the two 'Great Ladies' and heiress of the Gremory family.

The white haired girl now named Koneko answered, ''It seems that Issei is getting along with the Fallen after 'saving' her from a couple of thugs, the Fallen's motives are currently unknown.''

''Hmm...This might be troublesome, could it be that the Fallen are trying to recruit him?'' Rias thought out loud.

''Fufufu Buchou, are you afraid of the Fallen stealing Issei from you?'' Akeno asked in a teasing voice.

Rias immediate blushed and quickly denied, ''No! I want to know if he'll be useful in my peerage especially if I have to go against _him_ '' the last part was said in a venomous tone.

''Buchou...'' Koneko said hesitating slightly.

''Hmm...what is it Koneko was there something else?'' Rias asked curiously, she had never seen Koneko act this way.

''Hyoudou Issei has Chakra.'' Koneko replied.

 _-Hyuga of the Dxd-_

Issei had prepared himself early and left half an hour earlier to the shopping district. he waited for a while before noticing Yuuma jogging up to him.

''Sorry I'm late, I had some problems to take care of.'' Yuuma said with a small smile.

''It's fine I just reached here anyway, let's be on our way shall we?'' I replied with a small smile as well.

I first brought her to an accessory store, where I bought a pink metal bracelet surround with heart shaped jewels for her, after which I lead her further into the store to shop for other things, Then Yuuma had suddenly dragged me to a clothing store and had me watch her try different clothes which caused me to blush deeply everytime she changed clothes, I tried my best to restrain my perverted nature in order to not ruin the date.

Finally I brought Yuuma for a walk around the park and started heading towards the fountain at it's center,

''Issei...Could you do me a favor.'' Yuuma asked in a sad tone.

''Sure! What is it Yuuma?'' I asked in a curious tone.

''Can you give me a hug?'' Yuuma asked.

''Of course!'' I moved forward and gave her a hug, she hugs me back when suddenly I felt an immense pain near my heart, I then heard her say,

''Sorry...Issei, I really did like you...but as a fallen angel I had no choice, I would not be able to survive without the Grigori, even if you had a sacred gear, I could not bear to make you fight an entire faction for me...I'm really sorry...'' She revealed her fallen angel form which had wings coming from her back and her body got even more voluptuous.

I watched as tears fell from her eyes and she gave me my first and last kiss before flying away.

Afterwards I felt an immense pain before everything went white.

 _-_ End _-_

Ugh...It was so hard writing a perverted character...I have no idea how to effectively write one so I made his perversion more mild...no idea how to write a date since I've never been on one T_T...

Anyways, I hope you like it and since this is AU, the characters personality would be different than normal, I would have to immerse myself into every character in order to get their personality slightly correct and even then it would only be from my point of view especially since not all of the characters had a flushed out background lol...

Also about the lack of suffix, I don't know whether I can actually write it, it just feels cringy when I tried to type it out...So...most likely there won't be any.

Please review so I know where i can improve on considering i'm more of a reader than a Writer.


	3. Chapter 3

''What do you mean Hyoudou Issei has Chakra.'' Rias asked in shock.

''I sense Chakra from him, I don't know how a human has Chakra though.'' Koneko answered.

''B-but that's impossible, only Youkai can have Chakra no human should have it.'' said Rias with a frown.

''Buchou, he does have Chakra but it seems to be mostly dormant.'' Koneko continued on.

''I see...'' letting out a sigh, Rias said, ''Just why does he have to be so complicated, All we can do is to continue observing him, we will see what happens along with the Date, hopefully we can get a new peerage member.''

''Hai, Buchou!''

 _-Hyuga of the Dxd-_

Slowly waking up, Issei saw that his surroundings were strange, all around him was a giant forest and a village in the distance. He thought he had died but it didn't seem like Hell nor Heaven... Having no clue as to where he was, he headed towards the village.

As he got closer to the village he realised that it was empty and moving onwards looked at the different types of building which was not anything that he had seen before.

He eventually arrived at a house that was huge and found that a person was standing in it, he headed towards the person who slowly turned towards him to show that he had white eyes along with long black hair falling to the back of his shoulder and was wearing a strange attire that he did not recognise.

''Hey! Do you know where I am?'' Issei asked.

''So...This kid is my reincarnation, I'm not impressed.'' The man asked while ignoring Issei's question.

''Reincarnation! What are you talking about?'' Issei was surprised when he heard what the man said.

''It seems the world had indeed change, any remnant of the past were all lost yet somehow I managed to awaken?'' The man was confused, once again ignoring the question.

''Hey! Answer me.'' Issei was confused and slightly angry from being ignored, he walked towards the man and the moment his hand touched the man's shoulders he found himself flying backwards, stopping when he had hit the wall.

The man then turned towards Issei and stared at him, Issei was a little creeped out from being stared at by white eyes with veins coming from sides of his face.

''My name is Hyuga Neji, I apologize for sending you flying but it was a instinctual act. I am the last remnant of the Hyuga Clan, how much time has passed since the Shinobi Era?'' The now named Neji apologised before asking.

''Hyuga Clan? There was never a Hyuga Clan in history...Can you tell me where I am now?'' Issei replied though he was angry about being sent flying, he understood that he could not beat the man before him and the fact that the manhad apologised calmed him down further.

 _''It seems so much time has passed since the Shinobi Era has ended that no one even knows about it anymore...''_ Neji thought to himself before replying, ''For your information, we are currently in the depths of your soul, it could be considered the Soulscape or Mindscape whichever you prefer.''

''Mindscape? Soulscape? If this is the depths of my soul than why are you here?'' Issei asked, though he did have suspicions seeing as he had heard what the man said before.

''Because you are my reincarnation, I have no Idea why my consciousness still exist but it does...therefore I am here.'' Neji answered.

''Reincarnation? Wait! I was dying before I came here, what's gonna happen? Am I dead already, is that why I'm here now?'' Issei asked worriedly.

''Yes, you were dying before you came here, I have seen that event which was what had awoken me from the depths of your soul. No, you're not dead yet but you will be soon, the only way to survive this ordeal is to merge with me, though the process will be painful and we will both be one and the same from then on.'' Neji answered.

''...Why don't you just take over my body and how would merging with you save a gaping hole in my chest...'' Issei asked curiously, he wondering why the man had not simply killed him and took over him.

''It is impossible to do so, If I had forcefully taken over you the power would overload your body and resulting in my death as well, not only that but without your memories living in this world would have much more trouble than normal due to the different factions that exist like the girl that killed you.

Therefore merging with you would allow you to gain my memories and experience even my powers, due to the merging of our soul the excess power would rewrite your body structure and through enhancing it allow your body to heal quickly over a few minutes.'' Neji replied.

''...I see, If thats the case I agree...I still need to help Yuuma, I also have many things I have not especially the promise with Irina! I can't die right now! Merge us!'' Issei shouted.

''Beware for it will be extremely painful.'' Neji stated.

''Do it!'' Issei said determindedly.

''Very well let us begin.'' Neji said with a small smile at how much his reincarnation resembles Naruto.

 _-Hyuga of the Dxd-_

As the Merging began, Issei gained memories from Neji while Neji gained Memories of Issei's life, they found themselves slowly changing as they absorbed each other experiences.

 _Neji was born the son of Hizashi Hy_ _ūga, placing him in one of the Hyūga clan's branch houses. When the heiress of the main house, Hinata, turned three years old, Neji's forehead was branded with the customary cursed seal by his uncle, Hiashi_ _. Neji's father's were angered seeing as Neji's natural talent in the clan technque were obvious, he felt that being bound to main house when he should have been destined for greater things, this anger caused him to occasionally get punished with pain when Hiashi actiated Hizashi's cursed seal, this act caused Neji to be traumatised._

 _Eventually the Hyuga Affair happened, it was when the Kumogakure's head ninja visiting Konoha with the guise of a false alliance in order to gain the secrets of the Byakugan, Hiashi's interference stopped it by killing the Kumo Ninja. Kumo requested Hiashi as reparations for killing their head ninja and insisted a war otherwise, Hiashi was willing however Hizashi who was Hiashi's twin bother volunteered since his Byakugan would be destroyed by the cursed seal and insisted despite Hiashi's protest. Neji, too young to understand at that time, over the years felt that his father had been forced to die for the main house._

 _This caused him to become spiteful for what he believed they have done to his father, he missed no opportunity attempting t harm Hinata, he also came to believe that the course of a person's life was determined from the moment of their birth and could not be altered under no circumstances._

 _Eventually during the last round of the Chunin Exams, he was told by Naruto to drop his trivial concerns about fate and after Hiashi's visiting Neji with a letter written by his father, he decided he'd like to choose his destiny just like his father did, and that he wants his destiny to be to never lose again._

He continue to see the different events Neji had been through all the way to his death, he felt that Neji did indeed had a tough life and sought to help both himself and Neji who was merging with him achieve a better life this time.

Meanwhile from Neji's perspective he saw the events of Issei's life.

 _Hyoudou Issei was born as the son of Hyoudou Kazuma and his wife Haruka they were only known as normal human parents, Hyoudou Kazuma had brown hair and cerulean eyes, while Haruka had black hair that had shades of blue in it she also had light purple eyes._

 _As a child Issei only had one friend who was named Shidou Irina who had light brown hair and violet eyes, he met her when he was playing at the playing at the playground, he saw a couple of boys bullying her, though she tried to fight back she wasn't able to fight against multiple opponents, therefore Issei had immediately went in to help, in the end they managed to chase off the other boys before lying down on the ground panting._

 _They introduced each other after managing to regain their breath, Irina and Issei talked for a little before becoming friends, they then went on to talk about their hobbies, Irina like trainig with her sword and strongly believes in God, she was essentially a devout Christian, while Issei liked to play around and his parents also trained him and taught him to help and protect the weak, Irina liked this fact about him and thus became quick friends with him._

 _They would also often meet up at the playground and talk to each other about their own stories and play with each other until the day that Irina had to leave, she told Issei that her family was heading to England's Protestant church due to their families lineage, on that day they were both sad to leave each other and made a promise to meet again someday. Eventually on one of the occasion when he brought her to his house for a sleepover, she kissed him while Issei was asleep._

 _The next day Irina left with her parents though Issei was sad, he knew he would get to meet her someday._

 _After that a few months passed before his parents had to leave for a 'business' trip they packed and left after leaving him with a caretaker, however a few days later it was discovered that his parents were dead leaving him alone and while the caretaker would occasionally look after him she had left eventually after Issei told her to since he would take care of himself._

 _As a child orphan he was often looked down upon by the other children, but he lived through them and eventually decided after seeing an old man talking about perverted stuff on the street to put on a mask and act perverted so as to deal with the loneliness._

 _He eventually managed to convice everyone that his mask was real as he was not seen otherwise and people started to talk about him more, though he knew it was negative he did not dislike the feeling of attention._

 _As he grew older he slowly stopped caring about attention as he knew he should be himself and not care about other's negative opinion of himself yet whenever he tried to abandon the mask he always subconsciously slip back into it, eventually he simply left it be he knew that there was no chance for him to change as his classmates all believed he was faking it when he took off the mask and expected him to turn back sometime soon._

 _He had lived an uneventful life up until he met Yuuma, a girl who he after getting to know genuinely liked, he had decided to remove his mask from there on and lived as his true self when he was killed, before meeting Neji he had sworn to grow stronger so that he could save Yuuma and so that he can control his own destiny and not succumb to it in the past._

It was Ironic how they had such similar lives yet so different, the wheel of fate spins as the two slowly merged together to reform anew.

 _-Hyuga of the Dxd-_

In the real world only a few minutes has passed, Issei's body began to glow white slightly and was instantly wrapped in a cocoon slowly enhancing and repairing his dying body.

Eventually the light dulled and disappeared, all that left was a man standing there, Issei's body has now changed, his eyes had became white with little bits of blue in them, his hair had some black streaks in between his brown hair. His body had also grown more muscular and fitter, he was also taller now, his face had also became slightly more regal looking and looked better.

As he stood there digesting the memories and skills that Neji had, he suddenly sensed a presence heading towards him, quickly turning on his Byakugan he got from his genetic restructuring, he saw three female and one male heading towards him, he quickly memorised the dark energy within their body before disappearing in a shunshin back to his house.

As he reachd his house he went into his room before collapsing flat on top of it and fell into a deep sleep, he was exhausted from the entire day's ordeal.

 _-Hyuga of the Dxd-_

Meanwhile, at the park, Rias and her Peerage had arrived at the scene where they sensed a Chakra Surge, they arrived only to see a pool of blood and nothing else, after looking at the blood and remnants of the light energy from Yuuma.

The first thought that came to mind was that the Fallen had killed Issei and took his body along and that the Chakra Surge was from Issei fighting back but eventually falling to the Fallen.

But that wasn't possible as from what Koneko had said his Chakra was dormant, unless he unlocked it in his danger, that might be possible.

She decided to find Sona to answer her knowing she would have questions about the Chakra Surge.

She along with her peerage left in a flash of red light.

 _-Hyuga of the Dxd-_

Upon entering the student council office,

Sona asked immediately, ''What was the Surge of energy just now?''

''Sona...That was a Chakra Surge'' She asked.

''Chakra Surge? Could be a Youkai but thats also not possible, they would have informed us if they were coming.'' replied Sona

''I don't know either when I arrived at the place all I saw was a pool of blood that was found to be Hyoudou Issei's after further examination.'' Rias said while frowning.

''I see...So either the Chakra is from Issei himself or someone who came to save him?'' Sona said after thinking for awhile.

''That...is possible as well, I didn't think about someone else saving him because he doesn't seem to know much people...'' Rias replied in confusion.

''We will wait a few days to see if he ends up coming back to school before deciding, for now we should just pay attention to the Abandoned Church just in case they are planning something.'' Sona answered.

''You're right, regardless of why they are here, they entered our territory without informing any of us nor was the Maous informed, this could be somewhat bad.'' Rias said.

After saying that, the two decided to pay attention to the Church then eventually Rias left and headed back towads the Occult Research Club.

After that Rias left, Sona thought, _'Perhaps if he does return, he would be a good piece to my peerage as well, even though I allowed Rias the chance to have him it doesn't mean he will accept after all.'_

 _-Hyuga of the Dxd-_

The next day, I woke up from my deep slumber, it seems that it's morning already, I remembered about the events that I had gone through before deciding to skip school.

 _'I guess I have to start training from on, in order to help Yuuma I need to first be stronger.'_ I thought and then went towards courtyard of my house, I lived in a pretty decent sized house, it had a small courtyard usually meant for gardens but I made it my training area.

I first practiced the stance of the Juken I got from Neji's Memories, as I moved through the stances and attacks of the Juken, I found that though I can use the moves they were kind of stiff and was wide with openings but that was due to the differences in body, Neji had a body built from a child specifically for Juken while My body was originally meant for survival, even though my body has been enhanced it doesn't give me the capabilities to utilise Juken to its full potential at the moment.

I moved through the stances a few more times before getting used to it and moved to the forest behind my house, after going in to the forest I started striking at one of the trees before it suddenly exploded I was immediately surprised and was confused why it happened.

Immediately I checked the insides of my body with my Byakugan before realising that I had High-Chunin Chakra reserves, I had no idea why it was so high consider I have never activated it nor used it but there was nothing I could think of that would cause this so I simply ignored it started looking through my memories for Chakra Control techniques, it would seem that I need to practice it before being able to use my Chakra techniques.

I practiced the Chakra control techniques for awhile before getting the hang of it, before moving on to harder ones, by the end of the training session I was sure I could use Juken pretty efficiently in a fight.

Suddenly I remembered the Dark energy of the people from yesterday and wondered if Juken would work against it, I decided that I would try to find them before asking for a spar as a test, but just in case it didn't work I looked through my memories to find a couple of basic Ninjutsus such as **'Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu'** or the **'Doton:Doryuso'** and started praticing hand seals for them.

By the end of the day I could use the Jutsus pretty well even though after looking at the surrounding forest, I realised that it was a pretty much destroyed...I quickly used an earth Jutsu to repair the earth and went back home.

 _-_ End _-_

The die has been cast, the first Hyuga has appeared, Would the Hyuga Clan be revived or would it fall short?

Note!- He isn't weak, it's just that he has no idea whether after he injects his Chakra into the opponent, whether it will be destroyed due to his opponent's energy being stronger or it will successfully work, thats why he wanted a spar with a Devil. He is currently slightly weaker compared to Riser Phenex and that is mainly because he's new to his technique and haven't been battle-tested yet.

I wonder if anyone can figure out who his parents are considering I did gave some hints...

I admit this chapter might not be that great...but yeah...I'm gonna have projects to do nowadays so I can't update much until next week or the week after.

Also tell me what kind of sacred gear do you think he should have, I feel that Boosted gear doesn't suit him considering he isn't a Devil and might not be one his body cannot handle the amount of power coursing through him.

Please review so I know where i can improve on considering i'm more of a reader than a Writer.


	4. Chapter 4

_-Start!-_

The next day, sounds of wood shattering could be heard from Issei's courtyard as morning slowly approaches, Issei was currently practicing his Juken techniques and getting used to his Byakugan as he had awoken earlier today.

He had already did his usual exercises and practiced his Chakra control and was now training his Juken techniques, even though he knew that he could already use his Juken techniques quite efficiently, he wanted to ensure that he could use the moves instinctually so that he could use it anytime he needed to.

His Byakugan was progressing decently as he could now see his surroundings quite clearly, he knew that the Byakugan had a blind spot according to Neji's Memories thus he wanted to find a way to rectify it so he would not be surprised when he failed to see an attack coming due to it.

After checking the time nearby, he decided he would cook himself breakfast before heading for school.

 _-Hyuga of the Dxd-_

On my way to school, I wondered how I should approach those people with the dark energy in them, I had originally planned to find and confront them immediately but had quickly found that it was a bad idea as it could potentially backfire.

Eventually I decided to simply find one of them and ask he/she to pass on a message to their leader so I could have a talk with them after school. As I slowly arrived at the school gate and entered it, I was initially surprised when I saw many curious looks aimed at me until I remembered that my appearance had changed after my Merging with Neji.

He walked past the many students and entered into his classroom and went to his usual seat when a girl nearby said.

''Hey! I don't think you should sit there...'' the girl said with a slight blush.

''Why not?'' I asked curiously.

''That seat belongs to Hyoudou Issei, one of the Perverted Trio of the school'' The girl answered.

''...I know, I am Hyoudou Issei after all.'' I told her and was amused by the surprised look on the girl and surrounding classmate's face.

''WHAT!?'' The students who had overheard what I said was surprised as they could not associate my appearance with that of the original me.

 _-Hyuga of the Dxd-_

After that he ignored them and sat down while taking out a book about mythical creatures as he was curious what the people with Dark energy could be. he looked through the pages and eventually found a few that they could possibly be.

The first was the Vampires, It was possible for them to be Vampires as they looked similar to normal humans other than their natural charm and fangs but he quickly denied it as Vampires were known to burn under the sun and they would have been burned as he recalled that the energy was heading towards his location while the sun was still setting at that time.

The next was the counterpart of the vampires, the Werewolves. Another possible candidate as they did not have much differences compared to human until they transformed, but it was also not really possible as they weren't really the most inconspicuous type.

The third was the Fallen Angels. He knew it was impossible as they did not have the same feeling as Yuuma considering what he found after she told him. The Fallen angels would still have a higher amount of Light compared to Dark which allows them to use Light energy as weapons.

The final was Devils/Demons. He was not sure what to think of this as they clearly did not felt like any of the Bijuu as they did not have a Hatred-filled and Malicious feeling, yet it was still dark in nature, he supposed they could have either degenerated or was simply never the ones described in books, he guessed it was a little of both as they could have lost their maliciousness and thus became more human-like.

He closed his book as the teacher walked in, he decided to simply ask them after school was over but he would still be prepared for conflict until he knows otherwise.

 _-Hyuga of the Dxd-_

During Lunchtime, Aika approached me as i waited for the inevitable questions she would have.

''What happened to you, how did you change so much in a single day?'' Aika curiously looked all over him.

''Nothing, I just had a makeover.'' I lied unconvincingly.

''Bullshit! What kind of makeover changes your hair, eyes and body in a single day!'' Aika shouted.

''A...special one?'' I tried lying again.

''...Why the hell are you asking me that!?'' Aika answered.

''Look, I know you are curious but I promise to tell you in the future alright?'' I said.

''Fine.'' Aika said with a pout, mollified that she would get her answer in future.

''Alright let's quickly eat our lunch now or we're not going to have time to do so later.'' I told her as I took out my lunchbox and started eating while chattin with her.

Eventually, we finished our lunch and Aika told me she had something to do and left.

 _-Hyuga of the Dxd-_

I decided it was time to find one of the one with Dark energy in them. I silently turned on Byakugan and looked around before finding one behind the baseball field, I turned off the Byakugan before heading there.

As I approached the area, I saw a trees around the area and a girl sitting under a tree, as I got closer I realised she was Koneko Toujou, she is a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on her hair. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

I didn't really know much of her considering she was known to speak very little and the occasional comment by Matsuda.

As I got closer she looked at me warily, one of her hand guarding the plate of cookies at her side.

''Don't worry I won't steal them'' I assured her.

She looks less wary but still guarding the cookies by her side, I found her behavour amusing and it must have shown on my face as she had a tiny shade of pink was seen on her face.

I sat down at her other side and decided to tell her my purpose of coming here.

''I need you to pass a message to your leader.'' I told her directly.

She looked surprised and said, ''...What do you mean?''

''I know you people are not human and thats one of the reasons I wanted to talk to your leader.'' I replied.

''...Okay.'' Her reply was surprisingly normal considering I just told her that they weren't human.

''Tell her that I would like to meet with her after school if he/she is willing and to tell me location of the meeting afterwards if he/she agrees.'' I said.

''Okay.'' She replied.

I found her to indeed be quiet and cold as rumors said, I gave her a pat on the head and left afterwards, If I had looked back I would have saw her face to have a slight blush.

After I left, Koneko slowly finished her cookies before heading to her Buchou to pass the message.

 _-Hyuga of the Dxd-_

School has just ended and everyone was busy packing their bags preparing to leave, I had originally thought that the Leader of the 'Devils/Demons' were not going to have a meeting as I had planned when Koneko entered the classroom and headed towards me.

''Buchou wants to meet you, follow me.'' She said before turning around and leaving.

I quickly ran after her as she headed towards the old school house which has become the Occult Research Club. I thought it was fitting for them to be in the ORC.

Koneko then entered the entrance with me following and upon entering I saw what was known as the 'Popular Club' as the people there was all considered quite famous as they were the talk of the school.

They were Rias Gremory one of the two 'Great Ladies' and Akeno Himejima another of the two 'Great Ladies' followed by Kiba Yuuto the 'Prince' of the school. I should have expected this as they would be popular considering they aren't humans and thus would often stand out more.

''Huh...I guess I shouldn't be surprised that the 'Popular Club' would not be humans...Anyways, My name is Hyoudou Issei, Nice to meet you.'' I said as I introduced myself even though they probably already know who I am due to my reputation.

''Indeed, It was surprising to hear from Koneko that you knew we weren't humans but yes, it's nice to meet you too.'' Rias said.

As that was being said Akeno brought tea over and placed it on a table as I went and sat beside Koneko who was again eating her sweets, I took a sip of the tea and widened my eyes before saying.

''The tea tastes great, Akeno-senpai.'' I complimented.

''Fufu...Thank you Kohai-kun.'' she replied with a smile.

''Anyways now that pleasantries are over, I would like to know about the supernatural, from what I discovered there are Fallen Angels and from what I can tell you people are Devil/Demons right?'' I told them.

''Indeed...though I'm a little surprised and curious on how you figured out we were Devils in the first place.'' Rias replied with a slight frown.

''First tell me about the other supernatural beings before I tell you about my abilities, after all I did ask first right?'' I said teasingly.

''Very well, however instead of telling you, I'll show you.'' She said as a magic circle appeared in the centre of the room and holograms of the different species appeared.

 _The Three Factions were originally made up of the forces of Heaven, consisting of the Biblical God and the Angels; the forces of the Underworld, consisting of the Four Great Satans and the Devils; and the Fallen Angels._

 _The Three Factions started thousands of years ago after the Bible God cast out Angels that opposed his teachings, creating the Fallen Angels who inhabited in the Underworld alongside the Devils. These three factions were all interconnected. Together, the Three Factions spawned the Judeo-Christian religion, and became part of the Bible._

 _The Three Factions of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels eventually warred against one another under the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, led by Azazel, in a conflict which came to be known as the Great War which continued._

 _Until the Heavenly Dragons joined the conflict, the two dragons fought with each other while the members of each faction suffered from their battle, eventually the three factions agreed to a temporary alliance to fight them and the battle eventually ended with God sealing the two weakened dragons into Sacred gears._

 _Soon after the Great War erupted once again among the three and the factions fought once again till a few hundreds prior to the Kuoh Treaty._

 _Due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the Great War and the fight with the Heavenly Dragons, along with the fact that all three factions having lost their main forces, neither of the three sides wanted to continue battling._

 _So while there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either._

 _The Factions continued in this state with occasional conflicts between members who crossed paths for countless millennia._

It appears to be a video as it showed and explained the different species and their factions, it also explained that the Devils eventually created the 'Evil Pieces' System which allows them to reincarnate humans and other species into Devils.

This caused me to feel anger and curiousity as according to the video the 'Evil Pieces' System made use of Chess and it's pieces and was known as a Peerage, it also shows that the reincarnated were servants or worse slaves to their 'King' Piece. I was curious as it was nothing like the Edo Tensei which sacrifices one to resurrect another yet it was capable of resurrecting other beings into their race.

Eventually I accepted that even though I was angry about the Reincarnated being essentially slaves to their king at least not all of them are treated as such as shown by the surrounding Devils and they were even granted a second chance in their lives.

''That was interesting, so even now the three factions are in conflict?'' I asked.

''Yes, that's why we haven't attacked the Fallen in our territory as it might cause a war if we attacked them without knowing their reasons for being here.'' Rias replied.

''I see...do you know where the Fallen are located at?'' I asked.

''Yes, but why do you wish to know that?.'' Rias asked.

''I simply wish to know so I can avoid them.'' I replied.

''Okay then, they are located at the abandoned church.'' Rias told me

''I'll make to sure to avoid there then.'' I said.

''Now that the explanation is over, It's time for you to tell us how you knew we were Devils'' Rias asked.

''I was wondering if I could have a spar with one of your Peerage it would be easier to explain my abilities afterwards.'' I told them.

''Hmm...Very well, let's go outside, Kiba will be the one fighting you.'' Rias replied.

 _-Hyuga of the Dxd-_

Outside the ORC, Issei prepared himself for the fight against a Devil with enhanced capabilities.

Issei stood in a stance as he awaited the starting signal, he saw that Kiba had a sword in his hand and thought it could either be an ability or a Sacred gear, he mentally adjusted his plans just in case he could summon more.

''Begin!'' Rias said.

Kiba had rushed forward immediately upon hearing the signal, Issei was slightly surprised by him as he appeared in front of him so quickly, he quickly dodged backwards and turned on his Byakugan and noticing his opponent's surprise at seeing his Byakugan, he immediately launched multiples Juken strikes at his opponent.

The Juken strikes hit and had momentarily immobilised him before Kiba quickly jumped backwards and dodged the last few strikes. Issei followed up on his momentum and rushed forward when a sword was slicing towards him.

 **'Kaiten'** He quickly spun and pushed Kiba back before sliding back into Kiba's guard before using **'Hakke:Sanjuunisho'** and finished with a palm towards his stomach which sent him flying towards a tree.

As Kiba slowly recovered he summoned another sword and unleashed flames towards Issei who used **'Kaiten'** again to disperse the flames and jumped away to avoid a sword cutting through where he was just at, he noticed that Kiba was injured and was breathing quite heavily from his thirty-two palm strikes.

Kiba summoned another sword with ice properties which froze the ground and launched ice spikes towards Issei who jumped aside just in time to dodge them. Issei quickly used his chakra to attach to the ice and began running forward planning to end this but had to jump back to avoid a lightning blast from another sword.

Kiba suddenly appeared at Issei's back and tried to cut him with a flame sword but Issei turned and launched **'Hakke:Kusho'** which sent Kiba backwards.

He then released a burst of chakra towards the ground which launched him towards Kiba and quickly did a **'Shunshin'** before hitting Kiba and appeared at his back and then slided into his most commonly used stance **'Hakke:Rokujuuyonsho'** He striked out sixty-four palm strikes at Kiba before launching him away with the final one.

Kiba once again hit a tree and fell unconscious this time. Issei was glad that he finally had the chance to fight a Devil and had won without showing his full skillset.

 _-Hyuga of the Dxd-_

The ORC was surprised when they saw Kiba lost the fight but they had quickly went to help Kiba and was looking at Issei in slight awe and fear of how quick he defeated Kiba without a sweat.

''Ara Ara...Issei-kun is so strong.'' Akeno said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

''That was impressive Issei, What happened to your eyes and what was those moves you used?'' Rias asked.

''The eyes are known as the Byakugan and they allow me to see details better and different types of energies and the techniques are known as Juken.'' Issei gave a half-truth about his Byakugan as he did not want all his abilities to be known yet.

''He used Chakra.'' Koneko said slightly in awe at the feat.

Issei was surprised on how she knew that and quickly deduced that she might be a species sensitive to Chakra as he had seen Chakra in her as well.

''Yes, Juken uses Chakra to attack it's opponents.'' Issei gave another half-truth.

''I see...How are you capable of using Chakra anyways, humans are not capable of using Chakra, only Youkai's were known to be able to use Chakra.'' Rias asked.

That allowed Issei to deduce that Koneko was a Youkai of some sort though he was curious on why humans wasn't able to use Chakra.

He quickly said, ''I don't know either, I was practicing meditating as a child and unknowingly felt a light in my navel and tried to pull it and the result was that I could use Chakra after that.'' Another half-truth as that was how Shinobi unlocked their Chakra.

''Hmm...if that's all you may leave for now, we still need to tend to Kiba.'' Rias told Issei.

''Okay, I have other plans later on anyway.'' Issei said and bid farewell before leaving towards his home.

''That was interesting, a human capable of using Chakra.'' Rias mused, she knew that it was not yet time to attempt recruiting him as judging from his reaction to the 'Evil Piece' System, he was not happy about it but was willing to accept it, she needed to wait until he was more comfortable with them before attempting it.

 _-Hyuga of the Dxd-_

Upon leaving the school, Issei felt satisfied that the Juken can indeed injure other species, this allowed him to have more options in the future against supernatural opponents.

As he was thinking he didn't notice as he collided with someone which broke him out of his thoughts before looking at who he collided with and saw a nun sprawled on the ground, he quickly helped the nun up with a smile and apologised.

Asia had long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards.

Her main attire consists of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck.

''Sorry about that, my name's Hyoudou Issei.'' Issei told her.

''It's okay, nice to meet you Issei, my name's Asia Argento.'' She said happily.

''So Asia, where are you from?'' he then asked her.

''Oh...I'm from Italy!'' She said.

They were interrupted as they heard a child crying, Asia walked over to the crying child who had a cut along his knee and smiled, '' A boy like you shouldn't cry over a small scrape like this.''

Issei was surprised as he saw a green light around Asia's hands as she placed it near the boy's injuries which quickly closed itself up. His first thought was that it was the **'Shosen Jutsu'** but quickly denied it after checking the girl with his Byakugan and noticed she didn't have Chakra so he believed her to have a Sacred Gear.

''There you go, the wound is gone, it's completely fine now.'' Asia assured the child.

The boy upon seeing the wound was really gone, wiped his tears and smiled up at her, ''Thank you Onee-san!''

The boy then quickly ran off as Asia turned back towards Issei before looking down and said with a sad smile , ''I must have surprised you.''

Issei gave her a smile and gave her a pat on her head which caused her to look up at him, ''A little, I just wasn't expecting you to have a Sacred Gear.''

Asia blinked before staring at Issei and asked, ''You know about Sacred Gears?''

Issei nodded his head and decided to change the topic so as to avoid explaining how he knew about it, ''Asia, you have quite an amazing power.'' Issei complimented her.

Asia gave a pained look before fading into a sad smile and said, ''They are fantastic powers, bestowed upon me by God.''

''But your expression doesn't say the same.'' Issei noted with a frown and saw Asia flinched a little.

Issei seeing this gave her another pat on her head before saying with a warm smile, ''Asia, It's fine if you don't want to talk about it, but remember that I'm always willing to listen to you if you need it.''

''Thank you Issei, I'm really glad to have met such a kind and nice person like you as soon as I arrived in Japan.'' Asia said as a grateful smile spread across her face.

''Oh? Is this your first time here then?'' Issei asked only to smile and quickly grabbed her hands as Asia nodded in reply.

''Then let me show you around, I'll bring you to the best places around here.'' Issei offered trying to recreate the happy atmosphere they had before.

Issei smiled as Asia nodded and brought her to the shopping district and wondered just how she grown up after noticing Asia looking at every common thing in curiosity and therefore decided to show her different things and explain what they were to her, It was kind of amusing seeing her face lit up everytime she knew something new. He also found that Asia did not know how to read any Japanese, much to his surprise.

Issei eventually brought her to a fast-food restaurant and ordered a burger for her and taught her how to eat a burger before heading towards a park.

''Asia, who taught you Japanese anyway, they must be pretty bad if you don't even know how to read and write Japanese.'' Issei scoffed.

''They decided that I was only required to learn how to speak it and so they didn't teach me to read or write.'' The nun answered with a sad smile.

''Don't worry! I'll teach you it then.'' Issei said before teaching her to write basic Japanese letters and how to read them.

Issei spent the next hour teaching Asia the basics as they enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere until Asia gave a soft sigh, ''Issei...Can I tell you a story?''

''Of course Asia, I told you I'll listen if you need me.'' Issei said curiously and frowned upon seeing her sad expression.

The nun looked sadly at the setting sun, "There once lived a girl who wanted nothing more than to help others. One day she found that she had been granted a power from God in order to help those who needed it."

"Filled with gratitude the girl devoted her entire life to serving God. Her fellow believers, who believed her to be a miracle from the Lord, hid her away from others so that they couldn't hurt their _Holy Maiden_. Preventing her from helping those she wanted to help," Asia continued as Issei kept silent.

"Day after day left in isolation, her only comfort was found in praying to her Lord. But not even her faith could fight off the depressing loneliness that slowly consumed her, having no one to talk to and no friends to have fun with. She eventually gave in, leaving her shelter to see the outside world, sadly her faith was not strong enough to pass that trial," said Asia and Issei saw as her eyes begin to water.

As a single tear rolled down the nun's cheek, "After she left, she found an injured man...no an injured Devil, someone who was meant to be her enemy…yet she healed him. Her fellow believers saw this and were shocked, they believed that there was no way any gift from God would be able to heal a Devil. So they cast her out, believing her to be a witch and a heretic even though it wasn't her fault she just wanted to help others."

Issei just stared at the nun and his eyes slowly widened as the image of the crying Asia was replaced by the sight of a girl with featureless white eyes with tinges of lavender and dark blue hair.

 _Hinata was raised to be the Hy_ _ū_ _ga clan heiress and her family had expected great things from her. But even at a young age, it started to become clear to some of the Hy_ _ūga that Hinata was not suited for the role of heiress, as she struggled against her father in their training sessions and her timid personality prevented her from excelling._

 _She was also kidnapped by Kumo's Head ninja but was saved when her father saved her by killing the Kumo Ninja, this event caused what would come to be known as the_ _Hy_ _ū_ _ga affair._

 _But when Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi, started displaying superior talent, Hiashi began to reconsider Hinata's selection as heiress, eventually Hinata and Hanabi were pit against each other to determine who would one day lead the Hy_ _ūga. Because Hinata was unwilling to harm Hanabi - an unwillingness Hanabi did not share - she was defeated,_ _thus_ _disappointing her father_ _._

 _Hinata's dream was to help unite the Main and Branch families together. But the branch family who she wished to help had looked down on her due to her supposed inferior talent and her reluctance to hurt her family she was not able to gain power in her Clan and her position of Heiress was on the verge of being replaced._

 _She had only wanted to help unite her family._

Issei frowned upon seeing the memories from Neji before shaking his head to clear the images and focusing on Asia. He crouched next to Asia before wiping her tears away and giving her a warm smile.

''That girl has nothing to be ashamed of Asia, no one should suffer through torment like that. It's human nature to want to be with others after all, in fact you should be proud of yourself. You, who decided to fight against your fate instead of just simply accepting it.'' He replied using the words Naruto said to Neji, which caused Asia to look at him with a surprised expression.

''Let them call you a witch and a heretic and let them waste their breath, they aren't you and therefore will never understand the kind of pain and suffering you've gone through. But I do and I know that you're none of those things, you're simply a person who wants to help others. That fact alone makes you a better person than those so called _'Holy men'_." Issei finished with a warm smile.

Asia stared at him in shock before embracing him in a hug as she cried on Issei's shoulder, Issei returned the hug and slowly comforted her the crying nun.

''Thank you Issei! For everything you've done, I'm glad to have talked with you, I really needed that.'' Asia said as she slowly wiped her tears.

''You don't have to thank me Asia, I only told you the truth.'' Issei said.

Asia then clasped her hands together in prayer as she closed her eyes, "Oh Lord! Please bless this man's kind soul and shield him from the dark."

''Thank you Asia, I might need that blessing soon.'' Issei said with a laugh.

''I have to go now, the others will be waiting for me.'' Asia informed with a sad smile.

''Don't worry Asia, we'll definitely meet again!'' Issei assured her as she gave him another hug before walking off towards the church.

 _'Oh yes...we will definitely meet again.'_ Issei thought as he saw the direction she was heading in.

 _-End!-_

Please review so I know where i can improve on considering i'm more of a reader than a Writer.


	5. Not chapter-Skip if you want

**Not a chapter!- Okay, because a lot of you wanted to know,**

 **Issei needed information but he knew he would not be able to get full details of the Supernatural world without directly confronting them and he technically didn't reveal much more other than half-truths of what his techniques does and what the Devils already knew, Information on his Juken will be released sooner or later so why not release it while gaining information on the underworld.**

 **Note that Issei has no way to enter the underworld to obtain information and even if he did he wouldn't know the way around, he also couldn't spy on the Devils because Koneko would've sensed him or he would get pieces of information that could potentially misinform him, Using genjutsu to get information would be stupid considering he doesn't even know if it will work and would potentially make him the Devil's enemy if found out**

 **He could not have done any to either factions as well because he doesn't know their base location. The spar with Kiba was to show his capabilities and show that he could defend himself if needed. Note that because of that spar he gain an idea of what Kiba was capable of and because of that he knows that the other devils potentially has their own skills as well. He also found out that his moves work on Devils which will allow him to further plan any possible future engagements with each other.**

 **NOTE! This is AU so don't expect the exact same events to happen and of course Neji's skillset would be different.**


End file.
